The Opportune Moment
by KittyCatriona
Summary: [AU]Cloud plans to propose to his girlfriend Aerith but every time he plans the perfect setting something goes wrong. Between a hyperactive Yuffie, Aerith's ex and many other obstacles will he ever find the opportune moment?


**The Opportune Moment**

Aerith inhaled softly and shifted under the covers of the bed. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking against the sunlight that streamed through the window. The other side of the bed was empty and cold, indicating that her lover had gotten up a while ago. She glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was already ten o'clock. With a sigh, she sat up, rubbed her eyes of the sleep, and lifted the covers off.

She slipped her feet into her slippers and pulled on her dressing gown before she made her way downstairs. The sound of the television drifting through caught her attention and she slowly pushed the door open.

"Morning," Cloud greeted sitting fully dressed on the sofa.

"You could have woken me," she said, settling down next to him.

"I didn't think you wanted me to," he replied. A few moments passed with Aerith snuggled in Cloud's side before the blonde spoke again. "How about we go out for lunch?"

His partner shifted to look up at him with a small smile and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"That'll be nice," she answered, standing up. "Let me just get freshened up and I'll be right back down."

* * *

At eleven, Aerith descended the stairs, dressed in a white knee-length dress, and heeled sandals. The television was still on, the sound of the eleven o clock news drifting through to her. Aerith listened to the bulletins as she tied her hair up with a pink and white cheque ribbon. Apparently, there were not many big headlines since they were focussing on a dolphin that could use its flippers to walk along the bottom of the ocean.

She took a step back from the mirror and admired her reflection. She nodded to herself and used her hands to smooth down her dress before she entered the living room. Cloud looked up again when he heard the door and instantly switched the television off.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"It's a little early for lunch," she said. "How about we go for a walk first?"

"If you want to," he replied with a shrug.

As she moved to grab her jacket, the doorbell echoed through the house. She glanced up at the door and could make out the shape of Yuffie through the stain-glass window. Sliding the bolt and chain back, she pushed the handle down and opened the door.

"Hey Aerith," greeted Yuffie. "I was wondering if I can have that DVD back. Reno wants to borrow it."

"Oh yeah, just hold on a minute," Aerith replied, making her way into the living room. A moment later she reappeared with the DVD in hand and gave it back to the younger woman. Cloud appeared from the living room and stood behind Aerith, who was watching her friend curiously.

Yuffie was staring at them with an expression of pure joy and Aerith honestly thought she was going to start crying. Worried, she extended a hand to gently squeeze her shoulder in comfort.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" she asked. The woman replied by throwing her arms around the brunette and hugging her tight.

"I'm just so happy for you!" she cried. Aerith froze with a look of confusion unaware that behind her, Cloud was glaring at Yuffie.

"That's…great," Aerith said after a moment. "Why exactly are you happy for me?"

Catching Cloud's death glare, the young female straightened up and grinned.

"You don't have to go to work," she sighed dramtically. Cloud let his head bang against the wall. Aerith glanced back at him when she heard the sound but was soon distracted by Yuffie shouting her goodbyes and running back down the road.

"What was that all about?" Aerith asked, turning to Cloud with a look of bewilderment. Cloud shrugged.

"Shall we go now?" he asked.

Through the whole Yuffie scenario, Aerith had forgotten that they were going for lunch. She nodded and buttoned up her jacket, turning to him when she was done.

"I need my jacket," he said, walking back into the living room. He grabbed the item from the arm of the sofa and checked the pockets. He pulled out a velvet black box from the right hand one and opened it to reveal a small silver ring that was littered with diamonds and a single small emerald gem in the middle. He remembered picking it out because the green gem had reminded him of Aerith's eyes.

"Cloud, are you coming?" she called from the hallway.

"Yeah," he replied. He threw his jacket on and put the box safely in the pocket. If all went well at lunch, Aerith would be wearing the ring on her wedding finger. So long as he got the opportune moment.

* * *

A.N: Don't worry, I'm still working on _Between You and Me_ but this idea was in my head and I didn't want to lose it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. No profit is being made.


End file.
